Be Careful What You Wish For (re written)
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: During the end of Season 2 in NYC Rachel and Quinn get on an elevator in 2011 and get off in 2022 What awaits the girls as they see their future lives and find out it's not what they thought it would be is it better or worse? And will they want to go home when they have the chance? Rated T for language and some suggested themes This is a second attempt at this story
1. Re-Launch

**Okay, yes anyone who was fans of my old story that I took down this is me re-writing Be Careful What You Wish For, I took it down before because I was trying so hard to make these long drawn out chapters that it was getting cluttered and it just wasn't fun to write anymore- so I deleted that story and another story I had been working on and just left writing for a month or two to clear my head but now I'm back and I do want this story to see it's end**

**PLEASE AT LEAST READ THIS PARAGRAPH IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**First and foremost it's not going to be exactly as it was before because all my past chapters got deleted, I'll try to keep it as close to it originally was but hopefully less cluttered and more organized and not filled with so many useless facts, I'm going to try my best here**

**Secondly I'm going to try to get better at updating but be warned technically I'm writing three different multi chapter stories at the same time and from time to time I will take breaks to write some one-shots but I want you all to remember that I will not stop or delete another story I PROMISE!**

**So thank you all for clicking on this and reading this and I hope you all weren't to disappointed when I deleted the story but I hope your excited for me to bring it back, next chapter I'll get started **

**Be Careful What You Wish For is back!**

**Love you all**

**Fell-into-Wonderland!**


	2. Elevator to the Future

**TA-DA! It's the first chapter! Now like I said before it's going to be a bit different then before but I want to make it better than last times!**

**Now the beginning is very different from the original from what I remember but do not fret it might be different words but I have the same goals as I did before so the plot will follow the same.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: when I was writing this fic the first time Cory Monteith hadn't died so bc of that FINN IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS FIC!**

**Enough of my rambling lets get to what you guys really want**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did well maybe it wouldn't be such a train wreck!**

**Warning: some cursing but what do you expect Santana and Puck are in this**

**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

**Rachel's POV**

I took another deep breath and smoothed down the sides of my pale blue dress. I squared my shoulders and once again reached out to press the elevator button but once again drew back. At that moment I wanted to stomp my foot in irritation. What was wrong with me? I am standing here in front of an elevator that will take me to the lobby that will lead me closer to Finn. Just Finn and I in New York, yes I still stood by the fact that I was coming to New York next year but that didn't mean that this date couldn't be the first step in shaping Finn's life to fit New York. All I had to do was go downstairs so why couldn't I press the button! I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance when I heard sudden footsteps stop. I turned around to see who was with me and my stomach flopped.

_Oh that's why _I thought as Noah Puckerman stood in front of me slightly staring/ slightly checking me out and although I told myself not to I could feel myself starting to blush and my insides were squirming.

_No! Stop that right now. What are you thinking you like Finn remember Finn!_

Puck cleared his throat and my eyes snapped to his, locking for a second we both stared at each other. Then it's as if Puck remembered something and quickly looked away from me.

"Are you going down?" he asked. I blinked in confusion until I realized he was talking about the elevator.

"Oh….um…" I still wasn't ready to go down. Once I went down I would go on my date and it felt if I did that then I would be letting something go. I looked back at Puck, or someone…

I literally shook my head violently this time; this has to stop right now. I looked back at Puck and shook my head.

"No uh you go I'm still…primping." I said. Puck looked solemn now and wouldn't even look at me, had I done something wrong? I thought I was politer…

"Yeah okay." He said and then shuffled by me to press the down button, the elevator instantly opened and Puck got in, he pressed the down button and the doors slowly closed, we were still looking at each other.

"Good luck with Finn, Rachel." He said. I looked at him confused but before I could say anything the doors closed.

"Wow honey, I think you just made a big mistake." I heard someone say behind my back. I turned around to see a well dressed elderly man behind me, his gray hair was perfectly coifed, his blue eyes sparked and he had what seemed like the biggest laugh lines ever. I stared at him

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, Dad warned me about strangers before I left and Daddy even gave me a can of pepper spray but… I wasn't sure about this man he just looked too nice. He shook his head sadly at me "Nothing dear I think you'll find out soon enough."

"What?" now I was really confused. But suddenly he cocked his head to the side as if he heard voices checked his watch and nodded his head. He then started walking towards the door that led to the stairs.

"Well you keep waiting for that elevator I'm going to take the stairs." He then gave me a smile and disappeared.

Well…that was weird.

Before I had time to really think about it I heard to voices that made my stomach drop and not in the good way like the sight of Noah had done but in pure dread. Sure enough Santana and Brittany with Quinn between them came down the hallway, the two co-cheerios had been cooing at a clearly sad Quinn but when they saw me the comforting words died in their throats, I really didn't need this right now so I finally pressed the elevator button hoping they would be too disgusted to share an elevator with me.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight?" Santana said, sarcasm and spite dripping in her voice "Guess you get your happy ending after all Berry but at what cost?" she asked. I swallowed and rolled my shoulders back refusing to even look at the three girls. Finally the elevator came and I jumped on hoping to be free from their scorn and almost had my wish fulfilled, as I saw none of the girls make a move towards the elevator but continued to look at me with disdain. The doors started to close but suddenly a tanned arm threw itself between the doors and drew them back.

"What do you mean you hid the money Brittany?" Santana asked as she stood in between the elevator doors turned towards Brittany.

"I had to otherwise the leprechauns would have gotten it you know bad leprechauns steal money and don't grant whishes."

Santana looked like she was in the process of developing a migraine, she then quickly grabbed Quinn and to both of our surprise shoved her in the elevator with me.

"Sorry Quinn Brittany doesn't trust anyone with her hiding places but me, if your on the same floor she won't tell me so just meet us down in the lobby." Then with one last glare Santana stepped out of the doors way finally letting them close. Quinn and I stood in the elevator in silence, not moving or talking not really knowing what to do at this point.

I got tired with the silence and reached around Quinn for the buttons. "Well I'm going to the lobby." I said and started to press the button.

"You just couldn't do it could you?" Quinn suddenly said. Confused at her statement I turned back to the girl to find her bitterly glaring at the closed elevator doors.

"You just had to push and mettle your way in and just ruin everything."

"Quinn look-"

"No, no I'm not going to hear you out Rachel because no matter what you think is right it's wrong. I'm the one who was wronged here."

That made me angry "Oh come on Quinn, you brought this one yourself when you cheated on Sam."

"I only tried to take back what was rightly fully mine from the beginning and you couldn't stop meddling even for one second!"

"Rightfully yours?! Quinn you cheated on Finn! You had Noah's baby!" For some reason I choked more on the having Noah's baby part then the cheated on Finn part. Quinn paused and looked at me and she suddenly sneered at me.

"I can't believe you still don't see it, I can't believe what your putting us all through because your too blind to see what's right in front of you."

I gritted my teeth as the anger continued to boil up inside of me, I would not let Quinn bully me this time.

"I'm not blind to anything Quinn, my future is as clear as you are right in front of me. It's New York, with Finn by my side and I know I can get it."

Quinn's sneer seemed to morph half way between disgust and sadness before she seemed to blow a breath out and I watched her shoulders slump in defeat, she started shaking her head sadly.

"Whatever Rachel just…" Quinn shrugged. "I give up, theirs no stopping you. But you might want to look back sometimes and realize all the people your stepping on as you rise to your stardom." Sarcasm was evident in Quinn's voice as she shoved me back and jammed the lobby button on the elevator.

"I just wish you could see what your future really could be because I swear Rachel if you just opened your eyes you would see that it is not what you think it is."

I was about to justify that I knew exactly what my future would look like when the elevator shuddered. It stuttered quickly to a stop and then started again, shaking both Quinn and I causing us both to fall over. We looked at each other with brief panic but before we could say anything the elevator jerked to a halt and at the same time the lights zapped off. I blinked in the darkness trying to see anything when I felt a chill crawl up my spine and I felt as if something covered my whole body, like a random cool breeze made it's way into the elevator. The second my body was encased the worst thing possible happened.

The cable creaked. It snapped. And Quinn and I plummeted down.

The drop probably only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, all I felt was my stomach dropping as the shock of the elevator falling. All I could hear was Quinn and my screams of terror as we traveled dangerously down to the ground. I couldn't see anything I felt trapped in a dark tunnel terrified because I knew that when I next saw the light it wouldn't be good.

But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The elevator gave a lurch and froze, the lights came back on and the numbers announced that we had reached the lobby. I took deep breaths trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. I carefully tried to balance on my unsteady legs but the second I stood up I simultaneously almost fell down and threw up. I gasped as I grabbed the wall and waited for the doors to open, the first thing I would be doing is marching straight up to the desk and suing the hotel for it's faulty elevators. I tried again to straighten myself up seeing out of the corner of my eye that Quinn was doing the same, I was a little confused as I saw the color green out of the corner of my eye but I could have sworn that Quinn had been wearing a blue shirt and white skirt….

The elevator doors dinged and opened and I put the weird color switch out of my mind, I took a deep breath and straightened myself up fully expecting to face the anxious crowd who definitely saw the elevator drop and heard Quinn and my screams. I stepped out of the elevator fully expecting a worried crowd but was surprised to see…no one. It looked as if a normal day in the hotel was going on, as if Quinn and I plummeting to our almost doom didn't just occur. I became a little miffed at the lack of response to emergency situations and chalked it up as another factor for my lawsuit, I spotted the front desk and started walking over to it when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me in the opposite direction.

I whirled around causing my hair to smack into my face and get caught in my lip-gloss, causing my sight to be partially obscured but as I looked up I saw the back of Quinn's head as her blond hair bounced around.

"Quinn what- slow down I can't- Quinn what are you doing?!" I finally managed to get out as I pried my hair away from my face. Just as I freed my face Quinn pushed me into the Women's bathroom and locked the door and she then shoved me out of the nice waiting area and into the sinks and stalls where a huge mirror was hanging. I turned to Quinn angrily ready to demand what was going on when I noticed something strange out of the corner of my eye reflected in the mirror. I blinked and stared at my reflection, I blinked again, I raised my right hand and waved at my reflection and then slowly touched the mirror, when my hand made contact with the glass I gasped and clumsily stepped back.

That was my reflection in the mirror but at the same time that wasn't me looking back.

Well, in a sense it was me, I could still see my features I was just…older. My face now looked more mature, my face sported a few thin wrinkles and defined laugh lines, my hair was perfectly done blow dried and styled, my makeup highlighted my features and my body's older and mature shape was covered in a short purple dress.

This was not my 17-year-old body, this looked to be about 28 years old maybe even more!

I turned to ask Quinn what was going on when I realized why Quinn's clothes colors had changed. It's because like me Quinn had aged too, looking mature, beautiful and glamorous in her tailored green dress. She was still staring at herself in the mirror, eyes bugging out as she poked her cheek and pinched her wrist (probably to check if it was a dream) I opened my mouth to say something to her when I heart a chirping noise and felt something buzz near my hip.

I looked down confused and reached at my dress to discover a pocket; I reached inside and found what looked like a sleeker futuristic IPhone. I pressed the button and the screen lit up I read the text that was apparently from Sanny… I scrunched my face trying to figure out who Sanny- wait- Santana!

I looked down at the text so weireded out at the moment that I would be happy to get a hate text from Santana only so I could see something that would make sense. But the text only confused me more.

_Rachel Barbra Berry! Bitch where are you Puck is on a level 5 freak out and is about to call a missing persons report Text me back or I swear to God I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!_

Why would Puck be freaking out? About what? And when did Santana get my number or know my middle name for that matter. I touched the screen again to respond or at least try when I saw the date on my phone. I screamed and dropped my phone on the floor. Quinn whipped around from where she had been staring at herself.

"What? What happened?!" She asked. I couldn't say it I just shakily pointed to the phone on the ground. Quinn picked it up and turned it on, her eyes scanned the screen and the second she saw it her eyes widened as well.

When we had gotten into the elevator it had been 2011 it was now 2022.

**And so we begin the re-launch of Be Careful What You Wish For, Hope you liked the first chapter and their will be more coming soon!**


End file.
